A Means to the Ends or Just the Beginning
by bardocksbabygirl
Summary: A child has been sleeping for 500 years. How will everyone's life change when she is awakened. Pairings will be SessOC, Inu Kag, Mir San, Kik Nar, and Shippo Rin
1. Chapter 1

The Sleeping Child

By: bardocksbabygirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

-------------Five Hundred Years into the past-----------------

"Are you sure this is for the best my love. Do we really need to place the spell on our only child." Sadly spoke the man's voice.

"Yes my dear, if the visions I have been having are true then our daughter' life is in great danger." Said Midoriko as tears escaped from her eyes.

She laid their infant child upon the rock slab in the lowers chambers of her beloved's dwellings.

The child watched them with fascinated eyes. A white aura began to form around Midoriko as she began the enchantment to put her beautiful daughter Mikilai to sleep forever. More tears fell from her eyes as her daughters beautiful green eyes slowly began to close. When the deed was complete Midoriko feel to her knees. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her petite waist and hoisted her up into the chest of the man she loved.

They do not know how long they both stay in that room just holding each other, crying for the child neither would get to know. The spell that was cast upon her she would never age a day. They slowly made their way upstairs to never see their daughter again.

-----------------A Few months later-----------------

I will go in search of this monster that wants our precious child dead. I do not believe I will return after this journey but always remember I love you and our child. Protect her for me always." Whispered Midoriko into her sleeping beloved's ear.

And as quietly as the wind she left.

----------------14 Years before Present day Feudal Japan-----------------------

A Little year old girl awoke from her bed screaming. The lord came running into his daughter's bed room.

"What is the matter, daughter." As he hugged her tiny body to his chest.

"I had the dream again daddy. The one about the miko that creates the shikon no tama." She wails! "I don't know why but it makes me real sad when I have this dream."

He gently lifts her up and carries her to his room. It has become a nightly ritual for her to have these dreams. She can never seem to get back to sleep. As he lays her upon his bed he lays beside her, he quietly hummed the song that her mother sang to a few times before she died.

---------------Present Feudal Day Japan------------------

The little girl was now an eighteen year old woman. She gracefully walked to her father.

Her footsteps never being heard as she walked. But he could sense her there. And his chested filled with dread as he knew what she was going to be doing.

Her father turned from his seat on the balcony that over looked the garden.

"Father, I am leaving. I want to learn of the world outside the palace walls." As she placed a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"I know daughter. I knew this day would some time come." As he turned his face towards her.

They just looked at each other. She closed her eyes as a single tear fell from her eyes. She turned swiftly and walked away form her father, never knowing if she would see him again.

They each knew if they didn't leave it at that. She would not go. For she would change or mind or her fahter would not let her go. And somewhere in both their minds they knew she needed to leave, evan if just for awhile. She was destined for great things. And her being confined to live behind these castle walls would not help her to save the world.

A few minutes after she left her father summoned a maid.

"I wish for you to send for Kouga the wolf Prince. Tell him that I wish to have an audience with him." As he turned towards the gardens. Tell him it is of the utmost urgency."

"Yes my lord." Quietly replied the maid as she bowed and took her leave.

"My daughter I wish you well on your journey. Come back to me safely someday." He whispered to the wind.

Please review. I hope you enjoy my story.


	2. Kouga's meets her Father

The Sleeping Child

By: bardocksbabygirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

It was not but a few short hours that Kouga arrived to see what the Lord of the Eastern lands. He may be the Prince of the wolves but he knew who ruled these lands he lived in and if he was asked to come to the palace, he should make haste and arrive as soon as possible. When he arrived at the castle a guard took him straight to the Lord.

Kouga got down on one knee with his head bowed in respect of the man before him. The man smiled as he saw his daughters childhood friend.

"Aww Kouga, you have made it here quite fast." as he signaled for Kouga to take the seat across the table from him.

A beautiful Inu female seemed to appear out of nowhere with a glass and a pitcher of drink offering Kouga a drink. He just shook his head no. He was just anxious to see what Lord Kenjutsu wanted to see him for.

"I know you are probably wanting to know why I have asked you here." as he stared into the eyes of the apprehensive wolf Prince. "Mikilai has decided she wants to venture out and see the world. I ask that you go with her and keep my daughter safe for me."

"Why do you not go with her yourself Lord Kenjutsu?" his voice laced with confusion as he watched a smile grace the face of the man sitting across from him. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"She would not be to happy with me if I was to follow her around. She is looking for some independence. She has after all been cooped up in this castle for her entire life."

Kouga could not help but smile. Here is where he had meet her. They had become instant friends.

Flashback

A young Kouga was coming to the home of the Easten lands Lord with his father. His father was the king of the wolves, but his was here to set a treaty with the lord. His father may have been of the wolves but his father also knew who ruled the lands they lived on. They were led thought the great castle till a set of great doors were in front. The doors had tapestries hanging on them. The tapestries were black with a blood red crescent moon on them. Two Inu guards were posted at each side of the door. Young Kouga looked up at them with fear in his eyes. His father patted his and smiled down at him. Kouga knew when he saw his father not to be afraid all would be well. The doors opened to show an beautiful dining hall red and black curtains coved the windows and danced in the room ever so lightly as the wind blew.

Before he realized what was happening there was a 7 foot tall Inu in front of him and his father.

"Awwww Lord Kenjutsu, it is good to see you." replied King Aregene."This is my son Kouga."

Lord Kenjutsu looked down at the young boy and ruffled his hair "Why don't you go outside and play in the gardens of the palace. I am sure this would not interest you."

Kouga just nodded his head vigorously. The Lord Kenjutsu motioned for a servant to lead him to the gardens.

Once outside Kouga heard a little girl laughing. He went in search of her. She had a nice laugh. Her long black hair flowed across her black. She turned and faced him. He gasped at what he saw. This had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her blues eyes shone with a light he had never seen before. He felt quite awkward in her presence. He bowed his head.

"Hello my name is Mikilai. Nice to meet you. Want to play" as she grabbed his hand and drug him behind her.

He couldn't help but smile. This is was the first human girl he has ever seen that was not afraid of him because he was a demon. But I guess that came from living with demons. They played till they both fell over from exhaustion.

End Flashback

He couldn't but help smile. When he would come the castle many times later they were inseparable. She was like a younger sister to him and he would do anything to keep her safe.

"I will go with her." stated Kouga as he stood and bowed to The Lord of the Eastern lands and took his leave.

Lord Kenjutsu could not help but smile. He knew if anyone would take care of his daughter it would be Kouga.

Elsewhere

Inuyasha was grumbling and mumbling as he was waiting for the effects of the prayer beads to wear off. It was not his fault. He was trying to keep Miroku from spying on the girls. And the runt instantly told them he could smell Inuyasha but why did he not tell them he could smell Miroku as well. Well needless to say Kagome was beyond mad. Being sat had never hurt as bad as this time. When she screamed sit he could have sworn he heard birds and other small animals get afraid of the young Miko. And then there was the young Kitsune who was laughing his butt off at Inuyasha's expense.

"Kagome what did you do that for." Yelled Inuyahsa as he finally got up from the ground."I was just trying to keep the lecher from spying on you girls."

BAAM

Echoed through the forest as a certain demon slayer knocked out the lecherous monk for spying on them.

Sorry been so long updating. Sorry to end it hear. Hope you like it so far. Review and let me know what you think. I would love to know what you think should happen next.


End file.
